


charted and plotted

by catbeans



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (nothing SERIOUS its pretty tame newt just gets distracted/overwhelmed sometimes), Clothed Sex, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, newt orders a monster dick (chapter 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: He carefully propped his cane against his desk, lining his pens up next to the paper; he had a blue, green, red, and black pen after the one with all four together had broken, and he looked down at the paper while he thought for a few seconds before picking up the red.The left column was labeled YES, the middle MAYBE, the one on the right underlined NO with a checklist at the bottom of the page.He started with the NO.(hermann and newt do one of those kink checklists and then start checking a few off)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE give suggestions for more to do with this fic! i get stuck on other things! and sometimes need to write stuff like this just so i dont get out of the habit of writing at least something every day lol

“So you just--”

“I can see how it works,” Hermann interrupted, pulling in a deep breath to try to steady his tone before he continued; it just felt  _ awkward. _ “It’s not exactly complicated.”

Newt nodded as he waited for the second sheet of paper to print, still fidgeting with the edges of his own even once Hermann started collecting his pens, pointedly looking over to the kitchen table when Newt still didn't move right away.

“Can I borrow--?”

“There are more in the drawer.”

“You have, like, four, what do you even--”

“No reason for it to be disorganized,” Hermann said, and he pointed to the drawer with the pens and scrap paper and rubber bands before heading to the desk in their room.

He carefully propped his cane against his desk, lining his pens up next to the paper; he had a blue, green, red, and black pen after the one with all four together had broken, and he looked down at the paper while he thought for a few seconds before picking up the red.

The left column was labeled YES, the middle MAYBE, the one on the right underlined NO with a checklist at the bottom of the page.

He started with the NO.

_ Unnecessary bodily fluids _ was the first, specifying  _ blood _ underneath it just in case; probably best not to make assumptions, he thought.

He had to take a deep breath before putting the red pen down for the blue one.

Under the YES column, he hesitated with the pen just above the paper, but not writing anything wouldn’t really get him anywhere.

_ Light bondage, _ he wrote, underlining the  _ light _ before adding  _ giving _ with  _ receiving _ in the MAYBE column in black.

He paused again before crossing that part out.

It was starting to seem like this was actually much more complicated than he had thought.

There was just so much  _ space _ to fill.

He hadn't looked too closely at the checklist before, sliding on his reading glasses before his eyes went wide with a muttered, “Oh,  _ no,” _ before he reached for the red pen again to cross out a good portion of the suggestions, not even bothering to fill in their respective boxes.

He wasn't entirely sure what the  _ body worship _ would entail, but he could get an idea, and he hesitantly filled in the box next to it in black.

He was about to set the pen down when he saw the  _ clothed sex _ option, unsure if he would fill that box in with the blue or the black, but he had had some thoughts about that tie, the way Newt’s arms looked with his sleeves rolled up, even if he wasn't feeling particularly inclined to admit it out loud.

He filled that one in with the blue.

He filled out the remaining boxes on the checklist--most of them in his maybe-black, a few greens--and hurriedly wrote down another few things in the columns after he looked at the clock and realized how long he had already taken.

“Alright,” he said to himself, carefully folding his glasses back up and taking a deep breath before he reached for his cane to push himself up from the chair. “That should do it.”

Newt was already bouncing on his heels when Hermann came back out to the kitchen to swap papers.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table, Hermann keeping his head down and his eyes firmly on Newt’s chart to try to cover how hot his face felt.

Newt didn't seem to have the same issue.

“That one’d be really hot,” Newt mumbled, chewing on the end of his borrowed pen as his eyes darted across the paper.  _ “Man, _ you've been holding out on me…”

Hermann looked back down at Newt’s paper and uncapped his blue pen again.

That one he probably could have expected, he thought, tentatively circling around where Newt had crossed out  _ bad dragon _ to replace with  _ monster dicks with better business practices. _

Newt had filled out more of the columns than he had.

Their NO columns looked mostly similar, a couple things Hermann hadn't even heard of before mixed in with the same things he had written.

He probably could have expected the  _ spanking _ part as well, and he paused for a second before circling that too and moving on to the next couple ideas.

“I knew you were always complaining about proper lab attire for a--”

“It’s just unprofessional,” Hermann mumbled. “You know you’re not supposed to have loose articles of clothing like that with  _ your _ line of work.”

“Yeah, you've made how you feel about the tie pretty clear.”

Hermann had to remind himself to loosen his grip on his pen.

He wasn't entirely sure what  _ sensory play _ would entail, either, but he underlined it to ask about anyway.

He could tell Newt had finished looking over his piece of paper when he felt Newt’s chair jostling across from him with how much his leg was bouncing.

“What does…” he started to ask, twisting the pen between his fingers. “Sensory play?”

“Oh.” Newt swallowed. “Like...not sensory deprivation, I guess, maybe a little, um.”

Hermann had to bump his ankle against Newt’s when his leg started bouncing even more; there hadn't been many times he had seen Newt at such a loss for words.

“What do you like about it?” he prompted.

Newt’s leg started bouncing again.

“There’s just…” he started, wiggling his fingers around his head with a frown. “There’s so  _ much _ sometimes, you know, like there’s too much to focus on that I can’t focus on what I  _ want _ to focus on, it’s distracting as fuck, it kinda…” He paused, chewing at his bottom lip for a second before he held his hands a few inches apart and moved them closer together again. “Narrows it down?”

Hermann could get that.

It wasn't hard to see when that turned into a problem; there had been more than enough times sharing a lab when Newt had his music impossibly loud until Hermann had finally gotten him to turn it down, only for him to start griping about how loud Hermann was typing or how scratchy his chalk was, all the little sounds harder to think through than a single big one.

He needed more of a focal point.

“You want something to take away the distractions.”

Newt nodded.

 

There were a few things that needed more planning, or waiting for a package to ship, but not all of them.

They started with the simplest one.

It wasn't the first time Hermann had wished he had both hands free or didn't have to watch so closely where he was stepping, with Newt’s hand at the small of his back, he wanted to  _ touch, _ but it only took getting back to their room before he knew where he was going enough--nothing between the door and the bed that he had to worry about tripping over--that he could turn around to pull Newt closer by his tie to kiss him.

Newt let out a soft, already needy sound as he kissed Hermann back, his hands at Hermann’s hips while Hermann backed up until the backs of his legs hit the bed.

He let his cane drop to the floor when he sat down just out of reach for Newt to keep kissing him, tugging Newt closer by his tie again until his thighs were bracketing Newt’s, sliding his free hand down Newt’s chest to untuck the front of his shirt.

“One of us is gonna--”

Hermann flopped down onto his back, pulling Newt along with him to cut him off with another kiss as Newt nearly toppled forward, catching himself with his forearms by Hermann’s shoulders.

Hermann gave Newt’s tie one last tug before nudging his knee against Newt’s hip.

Newt nodded, ducking down to kiss along Hermann’s neck as he shifted back to sink to his knees between Hermann’s legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Hermann shivered even with the feeling of Newt pressing a kiss to his thigh dulled through the fabric of his pants, but it wasn't for long; Newt leaned up a little to untuck Hermann’s shirt, kissing across his lower belly as he wriggled Hermann’s pants down his hips, kissing down his thigh again as he pulled them lower before tossing them aside with a quiet  _ clank _ from Hermann’s belt buckle hitting the floor.

He still didn't come up just yet.

Newt’s thumbs rubbed over Hermann’s ankles before sliding his hands up Hermann’s calves, only stopping to loop his arms around Hermann’s thighs, and Hermann didn't get the chance to try to bite back a groan when Newt suddenly shifted forward slightly to purse his lips around Hermann’s clit.

The feeling of Newt’s shirt under the backs of his thighs was new, the small buttons on his collar that he never bothered fastening around his tie just cool enough against Hermann’s skin to make him shiver as Newt started swirling his tongue.

“Newton,” Hermann said quietly, biting his lip to try to stifle another groan as he tugged at Newt’s hair, but Newt still didn't move away, mouthing over Hermann’s clit with a soft hum.  _ “Newton.” _

He hadn't meant for his hand to slip from Newt’s hair, but he was reminded of one of the other items on both of their lists when he felt Newt’s breath hitch as his fingers caught around the back of Newt’s tie.

“You know,” Newt mumbled, the dull buzz over Hermann’s clit making his fingers twitch, “if you weren't still half dressed--”

“We have time,” Hermann said breathlessly, letting go of Newt’s tie to loop his fingers through Newt’s hair again. “Come here.”

Newt dragged his tongue flat over Hermann’s clit as he reluctantly stood up again, but it left his tie dangling perfectly in reach, and maybe Hermann could have waited an extra couple seconds until Newt was steadily upright again, but he didn't seem to have any complaints when Hermann yanked him back down to kiss him even as his glasses slipped most of the way down his nose.

Newt propped himself up with his forearm next to Hermann’s head, his free hand palming down his side before slipping back up under his shirt, shakily pulling back when Hermann squeezed his thighs around Newt’s sides.

“We still have to get past the  _ clothed _ part,” Hermann quietly reminded him.

“What happened to ‘we have time’?” Newt asked, his teeth tweaking over Hermann’s bottom lip as he rocked forward slightly; his jeans were scratchy against the sensitive skin at Hermann’s inner thighs, but where he had expected it to be more uncomfortable, the new texture mostly just made him shiver. “You got somewhere to be?”

“We have quite a list to get through.”

Hermann felt Newt grinning into the kiss just before he started to pull back, but Hermann didn't let go of his tie enough for him to get very far.

Newt only leaned up as Hermann pushed himself up with his free hand, shuffling forward until he could feel Newt hard against his belly through his jeans, only letting go of Newt’s tie then to flick his fly open and reach into the front of his pants.

Newt’s breath hitched before Hermann tugged at Newt’s tie again with his other hand as he started slowly pumping over his dick, pulling him closer to kiss along his chest, up past his collar to his neck, and he could feel the soft groan under his lips more than he heard it before Newt gently nudged him flat on the bed again.

Hermann hadn't quite gotten his legs around Newt’s waist before he had to stop for a second with a wince, a twinge spiking in his lower back from trying to hold his hips high enough to match Newt’s.

“Are you--?”

“Wait, just…” he muttered, stretching back until he could reach one of the pillows at the top of the bed without having to get up, but he still couldn’t get it in place until Newt took a step back.

“You're gonna--roll over, I got it.”

Hermann bit back a huff as he turned onto his side for Newt to fold the pillow in half at the foot of the bed, holding it together until Hermann had gotten himself situated before moving closer again.

“You good?”

Hermann answered with pulling him in for another kiss and nudging his heel against the small of Newt’s back.

Newt had to lean back again to line himself up, nipping at Hermann’s bottom lip on his way up with one hand braced on the bed by Hermann’s hip, the other holding himself steady as he slowly pressed forward.

Hermann’s head tipped back against the mattress with a shudder; Newt didn't start moving just yet, his shirt stretching enticingly across his chest with each heavy breath until Hermann locked his ankles around Newt’s back with another light tug to his tie.

Newt’s hand slipped from where he was holding himself up, propping himself up with his forearm instead, sliding his other hand down Hermann’s side to palm at his hip before he shifted back slightly.

Hermann didn't manage to stifle a moan that time when Newt rocked forward again, leaning in to kiss along Hermann's neck as he slowly started rolling his hips, gradually speeding up when Hermann circled his arm around Newt’s shoulders and squeezed his thighs around Newt’s sides. 

It felt like his skin was buzzing with Newt’s mouth at his skin and the scratchy feeling of Newt’s jeans brushing up against him with each short thrust forward, tingling down his spine, and he would have held onto Newt tighter if he had known Newt was about to lean up again, shivering from the sudden loss of Newt’s lips pressing along the curve of his neck.

He changed his mind a second later when he realized it was only to leave enough space for Newt to move his free hand down between them.

_ “Oh--” _ Hermann gasped, his legs almost slipping from Newt’s waist when Newt flattened his fingers over Hermann’s clit, rubbing steady circles in time with his hips.

He didn't stay back for very long; Hermann’s arm tensed around Newt’s shoulders when Newt leaned in to kiss him again, the shift in angle pressing Newt’s fingers more firmly against his clit with his hand sandwiched between their hips like that.

The faint salty taste still on Newt’s lips made Hermann’s heart speed up.

It was easier with Newt pressed so close, less pressure on his back to keep his legs in place, even if Newt couldn't pull back quite as much before easing forward again. He didn't mind--the opposite, if anything--never losing that full feeling with Newt’s hips staying so close to his, his thighs still trembling from Newt’s fingers against his clit.

There was something Hermann liked so much about being able to grab at the back of Newt’s shirt, his fingers knotting around Newt’s collar, even if he wouldn’t be able to pinpoint exactly why, the roughness of his jeans rubbing against Hermann’s thighs making his skin tingle; he only had the tiniest hint of a thought that he might be stretching out the fabric before his mind went blank when Newt ducked down to his neck again, arching against him as Newt mouthed over the curve of his shoulder, his teeth catching on Hermann’s skin just a little.

He had to put whatever focus he had left into keeping his legs around Newt’s waist when Newt started rubbing faster over his clit, rocking into him a little faster, too; his hand started to shake where he was still gripping Newt’s collar, and he didn't even have time to try to hold it off before his thighs tensed around Newt’s sides with a breathy groan as that  _ hot, _ tight feeling spread from between his legs all the way down to his fingers.

It didn't stop yet, pulsing through him in waves as Newt slowed down without pulling away, his fingers unmoving but still pressed over Hermann’s clit, and it took him a few seconds before he could put together enough conscious thought to have an idea.

Newt still hadn't come yet.

“Newton,” he murmured, letting go of Newt’s collar to loosely tangle his fingers in Newt’s hair. “Do you want to try another one?”

Newt’s cheeks were flushed when he finally pulled up from Hermann’s neck, his expression questioning until Hermann squeezed his thighs around Newt’s waist.

“What other one were you thinking?”

 

Hermann had to strip out of his shirt before they could start again; he looked ridiculous only naked from the waist down, he said, his shirt messy and wrinkled but still buttoned all the way up.

Newt had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when he saw the finger-shaped stretches at the back of his shirt before tossing it away and getting back up on the bed.

His heart started to thump when Hermann picked up the tie to leave by the headboard.

“What do you want?” Hermann asked.

Newt swallowed thickly and glanced over at the floor lamp, too much to see in the background, but he stopped him before Hermann could get up to turn it off.

“I think the, um. Tie,” he said, pausing before he added, “With the windows and everything.”

Hermann nodded and scooted up the bed to sit on his knees next to Newt, smoothing out a wrinkle he had left on the tie before he said, “How much of this is deprivation and how much is…” He frowned; it didn't seem like he was entirely sure what he was asking, but Newt didn't feel much more certain, either. “What else is there to this?”

Newt took a deep breath. “We can just start with that.”

Hermann nodded again, waiting until Newt nodded back at him before wrapping the tie over Newt’s eyes; it was thin enough that only the bottom part would actually keep his eyes covered, just enough left at the end to make a slipknot that wouldn't take any time to undo.

Even just with that, nothing picking at his peripheral vision anymore, it was easier to feel the dip in the mattress where Hermann was sitting next to him, the phantom feeling prickling at the back of his neck of Hermann’s eyes on him, but the light still wouldn’t stop  _ buzzing _ on the other side of the room, a clock ticking somewhere, and Newt didn't realize he was fidgeting with the sheets until Hermann asked, “Hands?”

It felt like more of a question than an instruction, but Newt’s breath hitched as he slid his hands under his back.

Each piece being taken away made the rest just feel  _ more, _ his breath catching again at Hermann’s hand on his thigh, the mattress shifting as Hermann moved down, but that fucking clock--

“Hey.”

Hermann’s hand stopped.

“You still got those earplugs?”

He felt Hermann’s fingers twitch. “Will you be able to hear me?”

“I mean,” Newt said, “probably, they’re not that--it’s just the--”

There was a pause when he turned his head towards the lamp.

“Alright,” Hermann said, slightly delayed; Newt wondered if he had nodded first, but something about not knowing made him shiver. “I’ll be right back, they’re just in the drawer.”

Newt couldn't help listening for Hermann’s footsteps as he got off the bed, crossing the room, the  _ creak _ of something being opened before Hermann came back to sit next to him again.

“I think you should--”

“Right, yeah,” Newt mumbled, moving his hands from behind his back to pinch the foam enough to squish the earplugs into place.

It took a few seconds before the itch of all the little background noises faded, leaving him with just the feeling of Hermann’s hand on his thigh again, the callus on his thumb, nothing else to take his attention away.

“Can you hear me still?”

Newt nodded and moved his hands behind his back again; it was dulled, softer, still enough that Hermann could get his attention if he needed to, but the ticking and the buzzing were gone.

He almost didn't hear Hermann’s  _ good _ before his hand moved from Newt’s thigh.

Newt bit back a groan, forcing his hips still as Hermann slowly pumped his hand over his dick, the dip in the mattress the only indication that Hermann had moved before he replaced his hand with his mouth.

Everything had narrowed down to Hermann’s lips inching lower, circling his fingers snug around the base of Newt’s dick with his other hand palming at his hip; Newt let out a soft whine at the realization that Hermann was tracing over the lower part of his tattoos, trailing off into a groan when Hermann dipped down until his lips met the ring of his fingers.

“Fuck,” Newt whispered, his fingers clenching in the sheets under his back. “Hermann--”

It cut off with another moan when Hermann  _ hummed _ and dipped a little lower, the buzz of it sending a shock up his spine.

_ “Hermann.” _

Hermann only pulled up far enough to say, “Stay put,” his lips moving over the head of Newt’s dick before he ducked down again.

“Oh, my god,” Newt mumbled, straining to keep his hips still as Hermann started bobbing his head; it was so  _ clear, _ nothing to take away from the warmth of Hermann’s mouth and his fingers tight around the base of his dick, palming a little lower-- “Holy shit, Hermann…”

It felt like Hermann was smiling before he hummed again and dipped even farther down, his hips twitching when Hermann’s nose bumped his pelvis, and anything else Newt might have said trailed off into a breathless whine each time Hermann bobbed his head down.

Hermann had to pull back a few seconds later, his breathing heavy against Newt’s waist as he kept pumping his hand before closing his lips around Newt’s dick again; he didn't stay there for long before pulling back up, and Newt couldn't help his hips twitching up to try to follow him until Hermann firmly pressed his forearm over Newt’s hips.

“Stay put,” he repeated.

Newt thought he might fall apart right then.

“Please,” he panted, tensing to try to keep his hips still under Hermann’s forearm with his other hand still on Newt’s dick. “Hermann--”

Newt couldn't hold back a whimper when Hermann suddenly leaned up, moving his arm from Newt’s waist to prop himself up to kiss him; without the pressure keeping his hips down, he couldn't help rocking up into Hermann’s hand, letting out another whine when Hermann swiped his thumb over the head of Newt’s dick before letting go completely.

Newt didn't have the chance to ask him to keep going before his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of the mattress shifting where Hermann had been sitting.

Hermann only moved his hand to Newt’s dick again to line himself up, his other hand at Newt’s chest as he slowly sank down.

It just about knocked the breath out of him. Hermann didn't tell him to stay still again as Newt shifted his feet back for more leverage to rock up into him, and Newt shuddered at the dull, muffled sound of Hermann groaning as he started rolling his hips down to meet Newt’s. Newt didn't notice Hermann shift until he was already kissing him, sliding his hand up from Newt’s chest to cup his jaw; he could feel Hermann smiling again when he couldn't keep down another moan at the feeling of Hermann’s knees tightly bracketing his sides, the hair on his legs a little ticklish, but it was so  _ much, _ little details he hadn't even realized he had been missing all the times they had been drowned out by background noise.

There was no way he could miss any of it, now.

Hermann’s teeth caught on Newt’s bottom lip as he pulled back, but not up like Newt had expected, his hips twitching up against Hermann’s as he kissed along Newt’s jaw and down to his neck.

“You should see yourself,” Hermann said, close enough to Newt’s ear that he didn't have to raise his voice much to be heard through the earplugs, his hand trailing down from Newt’s jaw in slow, smooth swirls--the tattoos, Newt realized with a shudder, he was tracing the tattoos again--to rest just below his elbow before where his arms were still pinned under his back. “You can touch.”

If Newt hadn't already been close, that would have done it, but Herman must have known, finally allowing him that; he didn't even notice the stiffness in his arms from keeping them in place when he desperately grabbed for Hermann’s hips, palming over his ass and down his thighs as he rocked up into him, jerky and uneven, and he barely had to tilt his head before Hermann moved up from his neck to kiss him again.

Hermann only rolled his hips down another couple times before Newt’s head dropped back against the mattress, his fingers twitching at Hermann’s waist with one last shaky thrust up into him before going slack and boneless underneath him.

Hermann didn't get up from his lap yet, still pressing kisses along Newt’s jaw as he caught his breath.

“I’m going to take this off now,” Hermann said, brushing the backs of his fingers over Newt’s cheekbone with enough time for him to close his eyes before pulling open the knot in Newt’s tie.

Newt blinked a few times, rubbing his knuckles over his eyes while they adjusted to the light again; Hermann’s breathing was still a little heavy as he lifted himself up from Newt’s lap to slump down next to him.

Newt shifted onto his side to pull Hermann snug against him, kissing him lazy and soft without the neediness and rushed excitement from before, their lips still touching when Newt pulled back just enough to say, “You’re a fucking dream.”

He could feel Hermann smiling when he leaned in to kiss him again.

They didn't move any farther apart even when Hermann broke away to roll onto his back, his arm still around Newt’s shoulders with his fingers absently running through Newt’s hair as Newt leaned his head on Hermann’s chest.

“You didn't let me get all that far with the, uh,” Newt mumbled, leaning up to kiss below Hermann’s jaw, “the body worship.”

Hermann shivered, his chest lifting on a deep breath before he gave Newt’s hair a soft tug to pull him up to kiss him again. “You're going to have to give me a moment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time for that monster dick

The box on the doorstep was too big for Hermann to pick up with one hand.

He still tried; he managed to nudge it up to the door with the side of his foot, opening the door just a crack to make sure Alan Purring wouldn't be able to get outside in the time it took to push the box through the doorway.

The only thing to indicate what it was was Newt’s name on the label and not having ordered anything else recently.

He left it by the door, filling up the bowl of dry food and startling the kettle, and he sat down to wait at the kitchen table for Newt to get back.

He didn't usually get home much later than Hermann did, and this time was no different.

His tea had only just finished steeping when he heard Newt’s car pull up, his heart starting to beat a little faster before the door opened again and Newt almost tripped over the box on his way in; it only took a second for Newt’s annoyed grumbling about Hermann trying to kill him to go quiet, grinning up at Hermann instead.

“Is that the--?”

“It has your name on it,” Hermann said.

Newt’s grin got a little wider. “You got anything else to do right now?”

Hermann shook his head.

“Sick,” Newt whispered to himself, hastily kicking off his shoes to pick up the box and head towards their room before Hermann even got the chance to stand up. “I can’t believe it already got here.”

Hermann quickly finished as much of his tea as it seemed he would have time to before getting up to follow him.

Newt had already torn into the box when he got to their room, tossing the packing paper away to pull out what Hermann thought had to be  _ heavily _ wrapped, but he stopped in his tracks when Newt opened it up.

“I thought you ordered a small.”

“This is a small,” Newt said. “The medium’s just fucking huge.”

“I don’t think I want to know what a large would be,” Hermann said, coming over to sit on the bed next to Newt.

“That’s monster dicks for you.”

In his defense, Newt had already said that the small wasn't exactly  _ small; _ Hermann had expected for it to be larger than the strap-on, and they had planned accordingly, working up while they waited for the package to arrive until Newt could take more, but actually seeing it was another matter.

It was thickest in the middle, tapering to a rounded tip at the end with a wider, flat base and bumps all along the curved length of it; the colors didn’t look out of place with Newt’s tattoos as he turned it over in his hands.

“This thing is  _ heavy,” _ Newt mumbled, but he frowned slightly when he looked over to Hermann. “If this is, like, too weird--”

“No,” Hermann interrupted, leaning in to kiss Newt’s jaw as he added, “I want to see you try it.”

Hermann could feel him shiver under his mouth before he abruptly stood up with a shaky nod to start unbuttoning his shirt, stumbling out of his pants in his hurry to get across the room.

Hermann heard the bathroom door slam shut just a couple seconds later.

He took a deep breath, looking down at the toy where Newt had left it on the bed before tentatively picking it up; he hadn't been exaggerating about the weight of it.

Hermann stripped out of his clothes and folded them over his desk chair while he waited for Newt to come back. He took the bottle of lube out from the bedside table, holding it up against the light so he could see through the tinted plastic to make sure that they still had enough.

It was mostly new, only used twice since they had gotten it, but he figured he couldn't be too sure this time.

He was starting to get antsy by the time Newt came back in; it looked like Newt was too, barely looking where he was tossing his clothes as he went to the bed.

“So,” he said, looking from the dildo up to Hermann. “How’re we doing this?”

 

Hermann had to aim away from where he usually did to keep Newt from coming too soon on the strap-on.

It wouldn’t really work with Newt riding him, and he had to put pillows under his knees so he could keep fucking him, his free hand braced on the mattress to keep steady with two fingers pressed in alongside the strap-on.

“Hermann,” Newt panted, gripping at the sheets as he rocked back. “That’s gotta be--”

“Wait.”

Newt bit back a whine, his knuckles going pale, but he didn't protest any further.

Hermann wasn't about to let Newt’s impatience get in the way of doing this  _ right. _

He had to lean up from where he had been propping himself up with his free hand by Newt’s shoulder, not pulling his other hand back as he reached for the lube to slick up his fingers again, dribbling it over the base of the strap-on and his ring finger before he slowly eased it in with the first two.

_ “Oh _ my god,” Newt said breathlessly, “hang on, holy shit…”

Hermann went still; it hadn't been the first time since they had started that Newt had needed him to pause, needed a few seconds to come down so it wouldn’t be over before they really started, but it wasn't long before he nodded against his hands still fisted in the sheets and pushed back against Hermann.

Hermann slowly started rocking into him again.

He kept pumping his fingers in time with his hips. He had to adjust his legs slightly so his knees were more comfortable without being able to prop himself up as easily, pausing again when Newt moaned as the shift jostled the strap-on over his prostate, but he didn't tell Hermann to slow down again; Hermann was more careful when he rolled his hips that time.

It wasn't much longer before Newt said, “I swear to god, if you don’t--fuck--I’m gonna spontaneously combust.”

Newt trailed off with a whine when Hermann pressed forward until his wrist was bent awkwardly between Newt’s ass and his hips.

“Do you think that’s enough?”

_ “Yes, _ Hermann, please--”

Newt let out another moan when Hermann inched back slightly before rocking forward again.

Newt’s breath hitched when Hermann pulled out, slumping onto his back while Hermann loosened the straps around his waist to pull them down his legs; he could clean it off later.

He left the strap-on at the foot of the bed, moving the pillows he had had under his knees out of the way before reaching for the lube again.

Newt’s face was flushed pink almost all the way to the top of his tattoos when he grinned up at Hermann.

“I think it would be best if you turned over again,” Hermann said, squeezing out a thick dollop of lube, but Newt just nodded, not moving yet as he watched Hermann spread it over the dildo.

He still didn't move until Hermann had finished and gestured for him to roll over.

He turned onto his front again, leaning on his knees and forearms with a backwards glance over his shoulder as Hermann squeezed out a little more lube.

“You use any more of that and we’re gonna--”

He cut himself off with a sharp exhale when Hermann dipped his fingertips into him again.

“It seems like you’re underestimating the size of this,” Hermann said, swirling his fingers before drawing back again and switching the dildo to his right hand. “Are you ready?”

Newt’s shoulders lifted on a deep breath, but where Hermann had expected another quip about how long he was taking, all he said was, “Yes.”

“Okay,” Hermann said quietly. He kept the lube easily within reach, touching the tip of the dildo to Newt’s ass to give him a second to know it was coming before slowly pressing the first bit into him.

Newt’s shoulders went stiff; Hermann didn’t move it any further, resting his hand at the small of Newt’s back, waiting until he could feel him relax a little more before pushing forward, not quite to where it got thicker yet.

“If it’s too much--”

“I know,” Newt interrupted, shifting his knees a little wider, arching his back slightly under Hermann’s hand. “I’ll tell you, come on.”

“There’s no hurry,” Hermann reminded him.

Hermann slowly pumped the dildo in and out, never further in yet than he had already gotten. He could feel as each push forward got easier, still not getting past the widest part yet; he couldn't help staring at the brightly colored silicone as he moved it into Newt, and he almost didn’t notice Newt’s head tilt towards him, probably about to tell him to get on with it, he thought, and he didn't pull it back as he reached for the lube with his free hand to spread more onto where the thickest part of the dildo met Newt’s skin.

Newt’s breath hitched--he hadn't thought to warm it between his fingers first, a little distracted--but he didn't have any more complaints about how much time Hermann was taking as Hermann gently eased it forward.

“Holy sh--no, no, keep going, please,” Newt said, his voice cracking slightly at the end, no attempt to hide the neediness in his tone.

Hermann didn’t think he could deny him that.

He pulled it back again, just a little, squeezing out some more lube for good measure before pressing it forward.

Newt’s hands fisted in the sheets again as Hermann watched the bumps and ridges disappear into him, letting out a long groan as Hermann eased the dildo in glacially slowly; he almost stopped to let Newt adjust after he had gotten the thickest part inside him, but Newt arched his back a little further before he got the chance, his knees shifting wider apart as he rocked back against the gentle push of Hermann’s hand.

“Oh, my god,” Newt mumbled under his breath, his head tipping forward against his hands, letting out another moan as he pushed back again. “Fuck, Hermann--”

It cut off with a breathless whine when Hermann pressed the dildo the last bit forward until the base was flush with Newt’s ass.

He decided to give it a second then; Newt was breathing heavily even after Hermann’s hand went still, rubbing his free hand over Newt’s lower back, his thumb over the dimple to the right of the base of his spine. He was about to ask if Newt wanted him to keep going when he saw Newt’s shoulder shift, his right hand moving down between his legs, and it looked like he might stretch out the sheets when Hermann pulled back slightly before pressing forward again.

_ “Oh, _ fuck…”

Hermann started up a slow, steady rhythm of pulling it back just before it got wider again, tilting it a little lower as he pushed it in again; it was clear he had found his mark when Newt’s breath hitched, trembling slightly as he jerked himself off, his hips twitching between his hand and the dildo.

Hermann had an idea.

He carefully switched hands so the dildo was in his left without pausing for too long, shuffling forward until he was close enough behind Newt that he could reach around to replace Newt’s hand with his own.

His fingers were still slick, and Newt’s hips twitched forward into his hand with a thready whine, pushing back against the dildo more than he had been before. Hermann could tell it wouldn’t be much longer with the way Newt’s babbling turned into a moan each time Hermann pressed forward, tilting it to the same angle that had Newt shaking between his hands with each gentle push into him.

Hermann started moving his hand over Newt’s dick a little faster, not pulling the dildo back as far anymore so much as just grinding it into him, circling his thumb over the head of Newt’s dick on the next downstroke as he rubbed the dildo over Newt’s prostate; he saw Newt’s shoulders tense, his knuckles going white where he was still gripping at the sheets as he rocked back against the dildo hard enough that Hermann had to tighten his grip on the base to keep it from slipping before his hips jerked forward into Hermann’s fingers one more time with a breathless groan.

Hermann hardly registered the tacky feeling on his fingers, his attention stuck on the way Newt went slack, barely holding himself up with his forearm braced in front of him, his breathing still heavy and quick with a faint flush even reaching the back of his neck.

Hermann moved his hand from Newt’s dick, frowning to himself before wiping his palm on the sheets--it looked like they would have to change them anyway, not quite catching all the come on his fingers--and gently pulling the dildo back.

Newt’s breath hitched when Hermann reached the thickest part of it, his arm buckling out from under him as he slumped forward when Hermann pulled it all the way out to set it down next to where he had left the strap-on.

Newt was slow to roll onto his back, his cheeks pink and his expression dazed as he numbly reached up to pull Hermann down to kiss him.

Hermann settled against his side, not breaking the kiss until he had to shift to keep some of the weight off his hip, but Newt moved with him, pressing slow, lazy kisses along his neck as he trailed his palm down Hermann’s torso.

“You're so fucking hot,” Newt murmured, teasingly brushing his fingertips over Hermann’s pelvis, not moving any lower yet as he kissed back up to Hermann’s jaw. “That was  _ so _ hot.”

Hermann shivered, looping his arm around Newt’s shoulders with a light tug to his hair to pull him up to kiss him, and he almost accidentally bit Newt’s lip when he suddenly moved his hand down to get his fingers over Hermann’s clit; all his focus had been on Newt before, none on himself, and he hadn't fully realized how hard he already was, Newt’s fingers already feeling damp as he started rubbing quick, tight circles over his clit.

Hermann broke away with a soft groan when Newt started moving his fingers faster, ducking down to kiss Hermann’s neck again. He tilted his head back with a shudder, his breath hitching when Newt nipped at the curve of his shoulder before pressing his fingers flat; Hermann couldn't help rocking up against his hand, even with the dull ache starting to grow in his hips, but he didn't need to for long before Newt pushed himself up without pulling his hand away.

“Can I eat you out?”

Hermann had to take a deep breath before he nodded.

Newt still kept his fingers over Hermann’s clit even as he shuffled down the bed, still looking a little wobbly as he settled between Hermann’s legs; he only moved his hand away once he could replace it with his mouth, pursing his lips around Hermann’s clit before hooking his arms around Hermann’s thighs to nudge them up over his shoulders.

“Oh,” Hermann murmured with a shiver, loosely tangling his fingers in Newt’s hair as Newt started laving his tongue flat over his clit.  _ “Newton--” _

He could feel Newt grinning just before a low hum made him shiver again, rubbing his fingers over the crook of his thigh. Newt’s eyes were shut when he looked down at him, pink still dusted over what Hermann could see of his cheeks; Hermann didn't think he would get over how much Newt seemed to  _ like _ it anytime soon.

Newt kept lapping steadily over his clit, holding his arms tighter around Hermann’s thighs before they had the chance to slip. He had to remind himself not to pull too hard at Newt’s hair when Newt hummed again, almost sounding more like a groan at the light tug, not needing any prompting before swirling his tongue a little faster.

Hermann couldn't be bothered to try to hold it off; he had liked watching Newt with the dildo more than he had expected to--monster dongs, as Newt kept insisting on putting it, weren't really his area, at least not for himself--and he hadn't been far from coming even just when Newt had first come down between his legs.

His hips twitched up into the hot, soft pressure of Newt’s mouth just before his whole body tensed, his fingers twitching in Newt’s hair as he clapped his free hand over his mouth to try to stifle a groan as Newt kept mouthing over his clit until his thighs were trembling at either side of Newt’s head.

Newt didn't move away until Hermann’s breathing had evened out, pursing his lips around Hermann’s clit in what almost felt like a kiss before carefully lowering Hermann’s legs from his shoulders; he had only gotten another couple kisses across Hermann’s hips before Hermann gave his hair a soft tug to pull him back up.

He decided he could worry about the sheets later when Newt pulled himself snug against Hermann’s side to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr! (also still taking suggestions cuz this seems to be my I Cant Think Of Words For Anything Else fic)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newt gets into the body worship on account of already being really into hermann

“So,” Newt said, facing his desk with his back to the door when Hermann came back in from brushing his teeth.

He passed Newt, to the closet, pulling on a sweater and digging around until he found the fuzzy socks Newt had gotten him a few weeks before; Newt’s leg was bouncing when he turned around. “What?”

_ “Body worship.” _

Hermann rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes and looked down at the desk.

Newt had taken the papers out again.

“Not this early.”

He heard Newt take a deep breath as he passed him again to get back to the kitchen.

The lights were already on, an emptied mug on the table with more coffee still in the pot, a plate in the sink; not quite as early for him as it was for Newt, then.

He started the kettle, but his mug was already out with a teabag, bread already in the toaster ready to be popped down.

_ Really _ not as early for Newt.

He had been thinking about it.

Newt came in after him while Hermann was still spreading the jam on top of the butter on top of the toast, fidgeting with more than eating a bowl of tortilla chips while Hermann milked his tea and brought everything to the table.

Newt was never that quiet.

Hermann took it where he could, at first, until he couldn’t keep ignoring the feeling of Newt looking at him, whatever he wanted to say buzzing from him like an old lightbulb until Hermann set his mug down with a deep exhale.

“Give it a minute.”

Newt ducked his head in a jerky nod and hurriedly finished his chips before rushing back to the bedroom.

Hermann looked over his shoulder after him before shaking his head to himself and finishing his tea.

The door was only partly closed, Newt on the bed still in his sweatpants and an old t-shirt; his hair was still sticking up and frizzy on one side from whenever he had woken up.

The first thing Hermann did after he crossed the room to stand between Newt’s legs was move his hand up to Newt’s hair, not a pull yet, just loosely tangling in his fingers, but Newt’s Adam’s apple still bobbed on a thick swallow before Hermann said, “So.”

Newt scooted back until he was against the wall, tugging Hermann along by the front of his shirt for Hermann to sit next to him; he was barely settled before Newt climbed up into his lap, his thighs snug at either side of Hermann’s with his hands at Hermann’s belly, leaning in close enough that Hermann could feel his mouth moving.  _ “So.” _

Hermann tilted his chin up to meet him the rest of the way.

Newt’s fingers twitched against his shirt before he slid his hands up Hermann’s chest, loosely winding his arms around Hermann’s shoulders. It was slow, still lazy, too early at least for Hermann for much more than that yet, but he could feel the tension coming from Newt keeping it that way.

Hermann slid his hands up along Newt’s thighs, resting at his hips for a second before slipping his right hand back to Newt’s ass, giving a quick squeeze when he felt Newt’s breath hitch.

Newt’s knees shifted a little tighter at either side of Hermann’s hips; he couldn’t move any farther in with the wall at Hermann’s back, but Hermann could feel him trying, his thighs tensing and his hips shifting in Hermann’s lap with an almost startled twitch when Hermann squeezed again.

Newt’s teeth caught at Hermann’s bottom lip before he dipped down to kiss his jaw, down along his neck. All he had to do was nudge at Hermann’s side to get him to shift to the side to lie flat, but Hermann didn’t get to pull him back up to kiss him before Newt settled in his lap again, opening the first couple buttons of Hermann’s pajama shirt as he kissed down to his collarbone.

He didn’t go any further than that just yet.

He started closer to Hermann’s shoulder, his nose bumping the sharp jut of the end of Hermann's collarbone as he kissed inwards, his lips pressing slow along the faint curve of the bone until he made it to the soft dip at the middle. He left a proper kiss there before going down, his nose bumping the dip as he kissed down Hermann’s chest.

Hermann shivered at Newt’s hands sliding up his sides, up to push his shirt down his shoulders, wriggling his arms free and moving his hand up to Newt’s hair when Newt went back to his chest. He kissed along Hermann’s ribs the same as he had done at Hermann’s collarbone, just as slow, almost reverent, shuffling back to straddle over Hermann’s thighs as he kissed lower over his chest and down his belly. 

Newt lay flat between Hermann’s legs once he got to his bellybutton, pressing a second kiss there before Hermann shuddered at Newt’s hands sliding up his sides again; he flattened his palms over the sides of Hermann’s ribcage, following the slope of the thin bones inward and down before back out to knead at Hermann’s hips.

Hermann could never tell if it was intentional, and he didn’t think he was going to ask, but he closed his eyes with another shiver as the heels of Newt’s palms rubbed the sleepy-stiffness from his hips, his hand twitching in Newt’s hair with a soft  _ oh _ when Newt’s teeth caught just in from his hip bone. He could feel Newt grinning before he bit down again, still gentle, a shudder twisting up Hermann’s spine as Newt mouthed over the increasingly tender spot before moving lower.

Newt kissed in from Hermann’s hip along the waistband of his pajama pants, giving Hermann’s hips another squeeze before tugging them down; Hermann winced as he tilted his hips up for Newt to pull his pants low enough for him to lie flat again, but the twinge of irritation about it went forgotten when Newt tossed his pants to the side and pressed his lips straight to Hermann’s clit.

_ “Newton—” _

He could feel Newt grinning again, and then the moan to his voice trailed off to huff when Newt moved away just as abruptly. Newt hooked Hermann’s legs over his shoulders, kissing again just a few inches down from Hermann’s clit.  and down along his inner thigh, his teeth catching again just above the spot at his knee where it would have been uncomfortable before kissing back up his other thigh.

Newt always knew to mind that now.

He felt Newt shudder between his legs when he tugged at Newt’s hair, but he didn’t speed up, still kissing slow and absently rubbing his fingers over the hair on Hermann’s leg until he was so  _ close; _ Newt wound his arms around Hermann’s thighs at the same time as Hermann tugged at his hair again, and that was the last of it before Newt finally moved back up to his clit.

Hermann let out a low groan, sliding his hand down to tangle in the hair at the back of Newt’s head as Newt started mouthing at him again. Newt kept kneading at his thighs as he swirled his tongue in slow, steady circles over Hermann’s clit, just the right pressure to already get Hermann’s thighs tensing above Newt’s shoulders.

Newt didn’t speed up, eating him out just as slow as he had started it until Hermann couldn’t help shivering at the feeling of the dampness on Newt’s cheeks against his inner thighs. Newt finally started working up almost too gradually for Hermann to notice before he pursed his lips snug around Hermann’s clit with a low groan and tighter pressure, sucking just lightly until he started working up with that, too.

Hermann had to remind himself not to pull too much at Newt’s hair, but he didn’t seem to mind when Hermann did; Hermann’s fingers tensed in his hair when Newt dragged his tongue flat over the tip of his clit, another shudder between his legs, another groan, and Newt didn’t give him much time to get used to it before Hermann felt his shoulder shift.

Hermann’s breath caught in his throat for a second.

Newt gave his thigh a quick squeeze with his right hand before slipping back underneath him, holding his shoulder a little higher to keep Hermann’s leg from slipping before he teased his fingertips just below where his mouth was still tight on Hermann’s clit. Hermann’s fingers tensed in his hair again, earning him another low hum, but Newt still didn’t move his hand any farther until Hermann shuddered with a snapped but still breathless, “Newton.”

He could feel Newt grinning, the smugness clear in his eyes when Hermann looked down at him; Newt lapped once over Hermann’s clit before turning his head to kiss Hermann’s inner thigh, another light squeeze with the arm still holding him before he moved right back to it.

Hermann’s head tipped back against the pillows with a groan rumbling low in his chest as Newt slowly pressed his middle and forefinger into him. Newt was never short of enthusiastic squeezed between Hermann’s thighs, but even his head bobbed a little with the way he kept mouthing at Hermann’s clit, his free hand still squeezing and his breath heavy against Hermann’s skin.

Newt shifted again, but it wasn’t like the first time before he had started fingering him, his hips twitching against the sheets. Hermann tugged at his hair again, not enough for him to pull away but enough to look up, the tip of his nose a little damp, his glasses fogging at the bottom.

Hermann carded his fingers through Newt’s hair as he moved his hand to slide Newt’s glasses down his nose. He left them next to him on the bed, the table just a little too far before he reached down again to cup the back of Newt’s head.

He locked his ankles around Newt’s back; he could feel Newt swallow, his lips still but still pressed against Hermann’s clit.

“Do it for me.”

Newt’s eyes slipped shut with a groan that thrummed over Hermann’s skin, squeezing hard at his thigh again before he slid his hand lower, his palm cupping Hermann’s knee still propped up on his shoulder on his way down. Hermann had to tense his legs for a second to stay in place as Newt shifted again, turning a little to the side without moving his mouth from Hermann’s clit as he moved his free hand down.

Hermann could feel when he made it; Newt shuddered under the backs of his legs, another puff of warm breath before Newt’s head started bobbing again, his left shoulder shifting under Hermann’s thigh as he jerked himself off.

Hermann couldn’t help his hips rocking up into the warm pressure between Newt’s hand and his lips, Newt’s fingers curling as he inched back before pressing in again; he let himself, too melted into it to care about the way he was grinding into Newt’s mouth, the needy sounds bubbling up from his throat as Newt started moving his fingers a little faster.

Hermann’s fingers tensed in Newt’s hair again, his thighs, his whole body tightening up as that  _ hot _ feeling started building in the pit of his stomach—

_ “Newton.” _

Newt’s eyes crinkled on a grin as he pressed a kiss to Hermann’s clit and pulled his hand back.

“I was—”

“I know.” Newt sucked the dampness from his lips as he started moving back up above him, and Hermann’s heart thudded, even more when Newt leaned in to kiss him. “I’m not done yet.”

Hermann had to fight back the urge to rock up against him; Newt kept kissing him until Hermann almost couldn’t taste himself on Newt’s lips anymore, kissing at the corner of his mouth and his jaw, down his neck, back to where he had started at Hermann’s collarbone before he stopped with a quick puff of breath against Hermann’s skin.

“Are your hips doing okay?”

Hermann moved his hand to Newt’s hair as he thought for a second. “Alright.”

“Like, getting on top alright, or—”

“Yes.” It was more breath than voice, more eager than he had meant it to sound, but there was another hot puff against his neck before Newt leaned up to kiss him again almost too soon to repeat, “Yes, it’s—”

Newt pulled back a few seconds later, chewing at his lip as he looked over Hermann before he nodded to himself and climbed up from his lap.

Hermann scooted to the side for him to lie down again, and he had barely moved to Newt’s lap before Newt pulled him in for another kiss, one hand in Hermann’s hair with the other at his hip. He didn’t move it from there while Hermann settled on top of Newt’s thighs, pausing for a second just to be sure before he leaned in. 

Newt leaned up to meet him halfway, sliding his hand down Hermann’s back from his hair, fingertips rubbing over each vertebra until he made it low enough to palm at Hermann’s ass. Hermann didn’t manage to stop himself in time before his breath hitched, and Newt didn’t miss it, grinning into the kiss with a rough squeeze; his teeth caught Hermann’s bottom lip as he leaned back, nudging at Hermann’s hip with his other hand for Hermann to lean back, too.

There were little twitches around his eyes, not quite focusing without his glasses, but it was enough; Newt’s Adam’s apple bobbed on a thick shallow as he looked up from his hand still at Hermann’s hip, up his torso to his face, down a little lower again before he leaned back up with a deep exhale to kiss him again.

“You’re so hot,” he mumbled, his teeth catching again just a little with each word; he squeezed at Hermann’s ass again before reaching around, down, a soft sound low in his throat that didn’t quite muffle the same from Hermann’s as his fingertips pressed up along the dampness between his legs. “Fucking crazy…”

Hermann tried to rock down against his fingertips, so close to where Newt could dip into him again, but Newt moved his hand away with another soft nip to Hermann’s bottom lip before he could.

Hermann didn’t have time to complain before Newt moved his hand back around between them.

Hermann leaned up on his calves, careful to keep the weight off of his knees as Newt held his dick steady; Hermann didn’t see the small nod, only felt Newt’s nose bumping his before he started lowering himself down.

Newt’s fingers gripped at his hip as Hermann let out a slow, deep breath, settling in Newt’s lap with a shudder. He could feel Newt’s breath against his chin, hitching again when Hermann dipped down to kiss him as he started rolling his hips.

Newt’s soft groan was barely muffled against Hermann’s mouth as he wound his arms tight around Hermann’s waist, holding him close and snug as he bent his knees up to rock up into him, meeting a little more than halfway so all Hermann had to do was let Newt give it to him.

There was no strain or pressure on any joints that couldn’t hold it, nothing to distract from the thick, full feeling of Newt inside him, warm and soft against Hermann’s front with how close Newt held him even as he kept rocking up into him.

Hermann felt Newt’s breath hitch when Newt pressed up at the same time as he rolled his hips down, his teeth catching at Hermann’s bottom lip again as he ducked down to kiss his jaw, down along his neck; Hermann’s thighs tensed at either side of Newt’s waist when Newt started mouthing at the curve of his neck, biting back a moan without much success at the feeling of teeth, again, worrying what he knew would turn into a mark into his skin just a little higher than he would usually allow.

He couldn’t bring himself to mind then.

“Newton…”

Newt hummed, closer to a groan as he kissed a little lower, leaning his forehead against Hermann’s shoulder for a second; he tugged Hermann impossibly closer to lean up to kiss him, quick and messy before he suddenly sat up straighter, almost throwing Hermann off balance.

“Newton—”

“Yeah,” Newt mumbled, shifting his arm a little higher at Hermann’s back to catch him, keeping him upright and steady as he leaned in to kiss his neck again. “I got you.”

Hermann shivered and tilted his head as he wound his arms around Newt’s shoulders; Newt was holding him up just fine, he didn’t need to, but wanted that same closeness as before, barely an inch of them not touching as Newt moved his free hand down to knead at Hermann’s ass.

Hermann let out a slow breath and started rocking his hips down to meet Newt’s a little more. He  _ did _ need to keep his hold on Newt’s shoulders then, almost losing his balance again when Newt slid his hand up between them with his thumb rubbing over the soft bump of his nipple, dipping lower to suck another mark above his collarbone.

It had been long enough that the feeling had come back a while earlier, the numbness gone before either of them had reached the Shatterdome, but then that had been all there was to do; he didn’t have time to think about it, and he supposed that was why Newt hadn’t, either, even after he had felt all the tender spots to avoid and become a little more conscious of what the weather would to do him after the Drift.

He almost wished he  _ had _ thought of it earlier; he wondered if either of them would have at all without the two tentative words on his list.

It was new, not a sensation he was used to, tingling straight down between his legs, the feeling of it even  _ more _ with Newt still mouthing at his neck. He hadn’t realized that he had stopped moving, holding himself tense and trembling as Newt kept rocking his hips up, but Newt didn’t seem to mind having to take over.

Hermann had a few inches over him to begin with, more being rocked and jostled in Newt’s lap, and Newt didn’t have to bend much to be face-level with his neck and the third mark Hermann could feel him leaving there. He only started leaning down more once Hermann was buzzing from the feeling of Newt’s lips and teeth at his skin, sliding his hand from Hermann’s chest to hold steady at his side as he ducked down to replace his thumb with his mouth.

“Oh, my  _ god—” _

Hermann let out a gasped yelp when Newt holding his arm at Hermann’s back with his hand at Hermann’s side failed, pulling Newt along with him when he toppled back with his arms still snug around Newt’s shoulders to land with his head near the foot of the bed.

It sounded like Newt’s glasses clattered to the floor.

“Sorry,” Newt whispered, but there was a laugh to it, too, even with wincing against Hermann’s chest as he pulled his arm from between Hermann and the bed. “Didn’t—”

“It’s fine,” Hermann whispered back, muffled a little in the top of Newt’s hair as he nudged his hips up; Newt was still inside him after the tumble, but not by much, and Hermann could feel his breath pick up when he squeezed his thighs around Newt’s waist. “Please—”

It was cut off at the end by Newt rushing up to kiss him, muffling another moan as he pressed forward again until his hips were flush against the backs of Hermann’s thighs.

Newt didn’t take any time to build back up to it, and Hermann didn’t want him to; he started rocking his hips again as soon as he had leaned up to kiss Hermann, steady and deep, pulling back just far enough for another breath and ducking in to kiss him one more time before he moved to Hermann’s chest again.

Hermann tilted his head back with a shudder and loosely tangled his fingers in Newt’s hair, about to move his other hand between them, but that shift was all it took to send a sharp pang shooting down his thigh; he winced, didn’t need to say anything before Newt leaned back, his hair sticking up at the top from Hermann’s finger.

“You need the—?”

“Pillow—”

Hermann had to bite back another wince when Newt pulled out to reach behind him, but not for the same reason as the first.

“Yeah, yeah,” Newt whispered to himself, hurried as Hermann scooted to the side for him to put the pillow down, but there was no irritation about it behind the neediness clear in his voice. “Okay?”

Hermann shifted his hips, leaned up to push the pillow back a few inches, nodded.

“Okay,” Newt breathed out, carefully settling between Hermann’s legs again, no trouble from the angle anymore with Hermann’s hips propped up.

Hermann didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he let it out with a slow exhale and melted back against the bed as Newt pressed into him again.

Newt stayed sitting mostly upright, his knees at Hermann’s sides with Hermann’s thighs snug around his waist as he slowly started rocking into him again. He bit his lip as he dragged his palm up from where their hips met to Hermann’s chest, his thumb tweaking over Hermann’s other nipple before back down to press his fingers flat over Hermann’s clit.

_ “Oh—” _

Hermann’s pitch spiked at the end when Newt suddenly bottomed out, barely moving his fingers yet until he inched back just a little; he rubbed his fingers over Hermann’s clit in time with his short thrusts into him, one full circle with each back-and-in movement.

Hermann shifted to rock back against him, but Newt thrust forward again first, knocking another small moan from his chest as Newt started moving his fingers faster.

He had to remind himself again what they were doing.

There had been a nervousness to it at first, when he had written it down, a twisty feeling in his chest that he couldn’t really identify and decided not to push; he didn’t think he could have written it down at all with anyone else, anyone he hadn’t shared a consciousness with, letting Newt  _ touch _ and stare as much as he liked feeling almost as unnervingly close as that had been.

It felt almost too self-serving, greedy, all of that attention on himself.

He  _ loved _ it.

Newt ducked down to kiss him again, the shift in angle pushing them even closer together, another stifled moan; he didn’t stay for long, brushing his thumb over Hermann’s bottom lip as he pulled back, his hand cupping Hermann’s jaw for just a second before he kept sliding his hand down. There was a flush growing on his cheeks as he started rocking into Hermann a little faster, his fingertips following the slope of the muscles in Hermann’s right arm from the cane, lightly enough over the sensitive skin at his inner arm to make Hermann shiver before he slid his hand down Hermann’s chest to squeeze at his hip.

“You’re so,” Newt started again, more breathless than the first time; he dropped his hand from Hermann’s hip to brace himself on the bed as he leaned down to kiss him, muffling a whine at his fingers pressing harder against Hermann’s clit, “fucking—”

He cut off with a groan when Hermann locked his ankles at Newt’s back, pressing him closer, deeper, and Newt didn’t need to be told twice before he started rocking into him again; he barely pulled back, knocking little moans from Hermann’s chest with each breath. He didn’t slow down even when his forehead bumped Hermann’s shoulder, tense, holding it off, but it didn’t feel like he would need to much longer.

“Newton,” Hermann murmured, thready and just as breathless as Newt had been, tangling his fingers in Newt’s hair again.

Newt leaned up a little, not all the way, back to one of the spots that was already feeling tender; he kissed at it first, soft, no warning before Hermann’s thighs clamped around Newt’s sides at the  _ burst _ of Newt’s teeth at the curve of his neck again.

There was barely space between them for Newt to keep rubbing over Hermann’s clit, but it was enough, quick and tight as he coaxed Hermann up into it with his fingers and his hips still grinding into him. Hermann’s hand slipped from Newt’s hair, holding his arm tight around Newt’s shoulders as his whole body tensed, trembling, his hips twitching up against Newt’s with the rush of it slowly ebbing from him.

Newt kept his fingers flat over Hermann’s clit, still, kissing back up to his jaw before leaning back up just enough that all Hermann had to do was tilt his head a little to be able to kiss him. He could feel the work it took keeping it soft, Newt’s breathing a different sort of heavy from Hermann coming down, but he kept it soft anyway.

Hermann would have told him to keep going if he didn’t think his hips would disagree; Newt didn’t try to, pressing a quick kiss to Hermann’s chin as he pulled back to slump at Hermann’s side, his face to Hermann’s shoulder.

Hermann felt his mouth open, about to speak, but Hermann got to it first.

He nudged Newt a few inches to the side to roll onto his front, shuffling close against Newt’s side and reaching down to his dick even before leaning down to kiss him; he didn’t lean in all the way, the shred of space between his lips and Newt’s enough to feel the sharp inhale, letting out Newt’s soft whine before he finally leaned in to kiss him properly.

It was almost enough to get him going again just with how wet his palm felt on Newt’s dick, one hand clenching at the sheets as Newt moved his other up to Hermann’s hair. He kept jerking up into the tight ring of Hermann’s fingers, and Hermann let him, pumping his hand faster until Newt didn’t need to anymore.

Hermann shuffled down just far enough to kiss Newt’s neck, shivering at the tug at his hair and the sharp moan he could feel under his lips, Newt’s heart thudding, too. He could tell it wouldn’t take long enough for him to have to mind the twinge in his wrist with the way Newt was running on about his  _ hands _ and his mouth and the repeated compliments, and he started moving his hand a little faster, his fingers a little tighter, and he felt a twitch in his hand just before he leaned up to kiss Newt again.

He had barely made it before Newt’s hips twitched up one more time with a muffled groan, tugging at Hermann’s hair again without meaning to as the hot, tacky feeling dripped over Hermann’s fingers.

Newt’s breathing was still heavy, but he was catching it that time; Hermann gently tweaked Newt’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away, his nose wrinkling at the mess on his hand. He wiped it next to the already damp spot on the sheets and flopped back against the one pillow that had managed to stay at the top of the bed.

Newt still hadn’t moved from next to his leg.

“Newton.”

Newt limply lifted his hand in something close to a wave.

Hermann nudged his ankle against Newt’s hip. “Newton—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Newt barely straightened up at all as he made his way back up to Hermann. He pulled himself snug against Hermann’s side, his arm around Hermann’s waist with his face tucked into the curve of his neck; Hermann could still feel his chest lifting with deep breaths in, deeper before he mumbled, “I’m into your list.”

Hermann’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he moved his hand up to Newt’s hair. “I was going to ask if you would warm up those pierogies from yesterday.”

_ “No,” _ Newt grumbled with a messy kiss to Hermann’s neck. “Later.”

Hermann nudged his shoulder up against Newt’s chin.

_ “Hermann.” _

“It was your idea to do this right now,” Hermann said, circling his fingertips over Newt’s scalp; he looked over to the clock on the bedside table, kissing the top of Newt’s head as he turned his head back towards the ceiling. “It’s almost noon.”

_ “Jesus, _ what—”

“You know you get wrapped up in things.”

Hermann gave a light tug to his hair, bumping his chin to the top of Newt’s head, but just before Newt kissed him, “Yeah,  _ these _ things, no shit...”

“And all the—”

“Yeah, shut up, I’ll do your pierogies.” Newt kissed him again before he pushed himself up, a deep breath before he squinted over the edge of the bed. “Glasses…”

“Other side.”

Newt nodded and climbed over him to lean over the other side of the bed, glasses a little cockeyed as he looked around for his pants with his hands on his hips.

Hermann wouldn’t mind doing the same with Newt that Newt had just done with him.

“Not in the—”

“Not in the microwave, I know.”

Hermann didn’t bother biting back a smile once Newt had turned around anyway to leave for the kitchen in just a pair of pajama pants hanging a little too low on his hips. 

**Author's Note:**

> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr!


End file.
